The One
by skittles4eva
Summary: Dave falls in love after his second failed marriage, with one of Paul's best friends.. Story begins in the present, but does go back in time for background information
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Ok, so this is the first fan fic that I have written in, oh... 8 years, so please review! The first chapter takes place in the present day, where as the following chapters for the next little while are all back ground information, and there will be dates at the top of each chapter, in chronoligal order to HOPEFULLY assist everyone in following._

_I own only original characters, unfortunately, Dave and the other WWE superstars, are not mine..._

Dave carefully put the key she had given him in the lock, and as quietly as possible he opened the door. He walked in, carefully taking his Gucci shoes off at the door. The clock on the stove in the kitchen read 4:23am in green numbers, and Dave softly closed the door and locked it. He placed his bags in the hallway, as he headed towards her almost closed bedroom door. Dave had just gotten off an 18 hour flight from New Zealand where he had been promoting an upcoming WWE tour. He wasn't scheduled to be back until later that night, but one of his interviews had been cancelled, allowing him to catch an earlier flight. Everything on his 300 pound body ached from sitting on the airplane for the long duration of the flight, and he could feel his eyes heavy with sleep from the time change and long trip home.

Dave pushed open her bedroom door, which was in total darkness. She normally slept with the TV on, but must have remembered to put the timer on to shut it off. He quickly removed his clothing and pulled back the covers. Sighing with exhausted content he sunk into the mattress pulling the blankets over his body. She was facing the opposite way, and he inched his way in behind her, wrapping one of his strong arms around her waist. He breathed in the fragrance of her hair. She snuggled into his warm body in her sleep, pushing her behind into his pelvis. The time change and jet lag which had been affecting him only moments ago quickly disappeared as his manhood reacted to the contact of her body. Dave smiled, as he gently pushed her dark brown hair off of her neck, and began placing gentle kisses on it, causing her to stir in her sleep. His sturdy hand found the hem of the shirt she was wearing, and he lifted it up allowing his hand to come in contact with her soft skin. His finger tips lightly traced her stomach, while his kisses now trailed down from her neck to her delicate shoulders.

If anyone had told Dave Batista that after his second failed marriage, and a few flings, most notably with the 2006 Diva Search contestant Rebecca Dipietro, that he would have fallen for the girl next door, he would not have believed them. The girl he had known for a few years, the girl that was there for him when his marriage ended, the girl that 10 years his junior, and the girl that his best friend Paul Levesque had introduced him to. The girl that was a figure skater for Christ's sake, well, he sure as hell wouldn't have believed it.

Dave's fingers trailed down her flat stomach, and he smiled when he realized the only thing she had on were panties. Just as he was deciding on whether or not to remove the offending item, she felt her soft hand touch his. Her hand moved to his arm, confirming that he actually was there in her bed. A slight moan escaped her lips when she discovered his naked skin. "_Hi baby" _she heard him whisper in her right ear. She turned over to face him and gently let her fingertips stroke his massive chest. "_What are you doing here?"_ she asked him softly, not fully awake yet. "_I got an earlier",_ Dave explained, "_I'm sorry I woke you up", _he said while gently caressing her cheek with his hand. Dave felt her smile in the dark. "_No, you're not",_ she joked, while trying to snuggle closer to him. "_You're trying to get some ", _she said still smiling. Dave chuckled and let his hand slide down her cheek, onto her neck and then onto the smooth soft skin just above her breasts. "_I tried to be good and go to sleep" _he murmured into her ear, "_but you felt so good I couldn't stop myself". Jaime placed her hands on his face, feeling the stubble from his facial hair tickles her hands. "I missed you", _she whispered pulling him to her. Dave gently kissed her forehead first, and then brought his lips to hers. "_I missed you too baby",_ he said huskily, before capturing her lips in his. Jaime moaned softly into the kiss, as Dave gently rolled on top of her, trying not to crush her as he outweighed her by over 150 pounds. He propped himself onto his elbows to stare at her. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness and Dave could see the outline of what Jaime was wearing. "_These are new",_ he commented while tracing the outline of the tank top she wore with his fingers. Normally she wore a t shirt and shorts to bed, if he allowed her to wear anything at all! "_Do you like it?" _she asked softly. Dave's fingers were on her breast and what he didn't seem to notice was that he was dangerously close to her already hardened peak. "_It's very nice",_ he mumbled as he bent down and began kissing her exposed skin.

Dave considered himself to be a leg man, and thanks to her profession of being a skater, her legs were incredible. Long, strong and defined, but unlike most skaters, she had a much larger chest then the average skater. Hers were also real, unlike almost all of the women he knew. Dave had managed to expose Jaime's breasts from the confining material of her tank top, and began tracing his tongue around her hardened tip. His right hand was paying equal attention to her left breast. Jaime had her hands on Dave's head, urging him on. He loved it when she when she touched his head, with her gentle touches. She loved to run her hands through his hair, but thanks to his most recent haircut, where he practically shaved it all off, there wasn't much hair. Dave remembered how she pouted when she saw it, he promised to never shave it again. A quiet giggle interrupted his memory, bringing him back to his task at hand, and raise his head up to look at her. "_Something funny?"_ he teased. Jaime smiled "_Your beard is tickling me", _she said. Dave crawled back up to her mouth. "_Maybe I should stop then", _he said, lowering his mouth as if to kiss her, but then raising it, out of her reach. "_Please don't stop", _she whimpered as Dave's hand had found its way down her body, and had begun gently stroking her through her panties. "_You sure you don't want me to stop?"_ he whispered in her ear. Her hips were arching up towards him so he could have better access. "_No",_ she moaned. Dave loved how responsive she was to him. With just a few touches, she was under a spell, his spell. "_Tell me what you want",_ he said huskily, as he continued stroking her most sensitive area. Jaime placed her hand on Dave's cheek looking into his brown eyes. "_You. I want you",_ she whispered. He smiled at her and kissed her lips once more before he crawled down her body and settled himself between her legs. Every time they made love he asked her to tell him what she wanted, but she never gave him details. Dave was an experienced lover and always aimed to please. Jaime was not experienced, having only been with 2 men prior to him. That was something he loved, showing her new and exciting ways to demonstrate their love for each other.

He kissed her feet, which Jaime hated. Being a skater meant wearing skates several hours a day, and doing dance training, yoga, and exercise. Her feet were not her favourite feature and yet Dave disagreed and was constantly touching, rubbing or kissing them. His strong hands moved up her legs, and he placed gentle kisses on both of her knees. Dave's hands trailed up her thighs all the way to her centre, where he gently raised her hips up off the bed with her assistance. He grabbed a hold of the satin material and pulled it off of her body, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Dave opened her legs and slowly brought his mouth to the top of her folds and gently inserted his tongue, tasting her core. Jaime practically jumped off the bed and the contact between his tongue and her centre. Dave held her hips down with his hands, and continued tasting her. He had been with his fair share of women, but there was something about her, about Jaime, that he didn't consider this foreplay or wonder if she would return the action to himself. He wanted to pleasure her, to show her how he felt about her. Dave used his finger to part her skin, and with soft long strokes he continued his sweet torture. Jaime tried to raise herself onto her elbows to watch him, but it was all she could do to keep her eyes from rolling into the back of her head. Everything with Dave was intense. The way he looked at her, the way he touched her, the way he loved her. She had never experience anything like it.

Dave could feel her thighs trembling around his arms. "_Are you gonna cum for me baby?"_ he asked, before sliding a finger inside her wet centre. "_Mmmm", _was all she could get out as her hips began thrusting up towards his mouth. Jaime had only been with 2 other men before Dave, her ex husband and a man who was pretty much a one night stand. She thought that she had experienced her fair share of sexual experiences, but with Dave it felt like he was teaching her how everything should be for the first time. His finger continued to slide in and out of her soft wet centre, while his tongue gently flicked her sensitive nub. Jaime gasped and her hands pulled Dave's head even closer to her. He knew she was almost there and wanted to give her as much pleasure as he could, seeing as how he woke her up. Dave took her overly sensitive nub into his mouth and applied the slightest pressure by sucking on it. That was more than Jaime could taken, and she began moaning her release as Dave continued to taste her sweet juices. She was still trembling slightly as Dave climbed back up her body. He kissed her forehead, and took her in his arms, rolling onto his back. "_Are you ok?"_ he asked softly, while stroking her hair. Jaime smiled and raised her head to look at him. "_That was incredible", _she said before capturing his mouth in a kiss. She could taste herself on his lips. "_Not bad for an old man, huh?" _he joked while pulling the blankets over her naked body. "_Not bad at all", _she joked back, rubbing his arm, as she kissed his chest. "_You think you can go another round?" _she challenged. Dave chuckled and kissed the side of her head. His eyes all of a sudden felt exceptionally heavy. "_I think I'm gonna need to move into a nursing home",_ he mumbled, while snuggling in closer to her soft, warm body. "_Don't worry baby", _she whispered, "_you can make it up to me later", _she said smiling. "_It's a deal", _Dave said before falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: This chapter is mostly background information also. I really hope this isn't confusing! Any reviews are greatly appreciated! Also thanks to Shannygoat for her help in getting this up and loaded!!_

A short while later, Jaime's alarm clock went off. She quickly shut it off, so Dave wouldn't wake up. Dave still had his arms around her, so that made it difficult to effortlessly get out of bed. She wriggled a bit, and his grip lessened, but he never woke up. She smiled, as she sat on the bed watching him sleep peacefully. Noticing it was already 6:15am, she threw on some sweat pants and softly kissed Dave goodbye.

Jaime had a busy morning, practice at the rink from 7am-8:30am, then 30 minutes of weight training, followed by an hour of cardio. After that she had ballet 11am-12pm, and a meeting with her coach and manager at 1pm to discuss upcoming events and shows. She was out of the competitive world, but did still do shows. What she really wanted to do was coach. Watching the little kids on the ice, learning a new move, a jump or spin, or even to just stop made her smile. She kept her focus all morning long, not wanting to let her mind wander back to the 6"5 animal that was sleeping naked, in her bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Jaime arrived home it was a little after 2pm, and she was tired. She was a sweaty, tired mess and all she could think about was a long hot shower. Her whole body probably ached, but all she could feel was her lower back muscles constricting. Jaime wasn't even sure if she could stand up straight due to the pain. All she wanted to do was turn the water on as hot as it could go, and have it spray directly on her lower back until she either couldn't stand it anymore, or until she had to go to the hospital with third degree burns. Walking past her bedroom she saw that Dave was still asleep in her bed. Being the heavyweight champ had its perks; however, his schedule was gruelling. He rarely complained about it, but she knew that it was very difficult for him, not being able to spend time with his daughters whom he adored. Jaime closed her bedroom door, to try and keep any noise from waking him up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed like she had been in there forever, just letting the water hit her tired muscles. Jaime tried to release herself from the physical abuse she had put herself through only a few hours ago. She was leaning against the wall, the steaming water hitting her lower back, trying to give the rigid muscles some relief. Many skaters were riddled with injuries over their careers, some even ended careers. Jaime's lower back injury was no exception. Several years prior she had strained every muscle in her lower back, and even with vigorous physiotherapy she never completely healed. She rarely complained about the pain, but she was constantly trying to massage or rub the muscles to help ease the tension. Her mind began to wander to happier things then the pain. It wandered to one of her favourite topics, Dave. A smile formed on her lips as she thought back to the night it all started...

Jaime had grown up in "the industry". Her parents were both employed for the WWF, before it became the WWE. She understood what the business was, and what was expected of the superstars. She grew up watching Macho Man Randy Savage, Hillbilly Jim, The Junkyard Dog, The Hart Foundation and so many more. She was only 3 years younger than Stephanie McMahon, and they had been friends since they were children. Everyone assumed Jaime would follow in her family's footsteps, somehow being involved in the business that she loved and respected. Vince had offered her a job to work in the company when she turned 18, however she gratefully she declined. She wanted to pursue her skating and go to college to become a social worker, which is exactly what she did.

The crew and superstars watched her grow from a baby into the beautiful woman she was today. She was friends with almost all of the superstars, including a few close friendships with Paul Levesque (Triple H) and Mark Caloway (The Undertaker). Mark kept an eye on her from afar, considering her like a daughter, letting her live her own life, but she knew he was there if she ever needed him. Paul was like her brother, but was involved in her life like an over protective father. It was because of Jaime that Paul and Stephanie began seeing each other. She loved Paul to death, but on a good day she tested his patience like a defiant child. Jaime teased him saying it was practice for when Aurora became a teenager.

Paul's patience and involvement with Jaime was a full time job as far as he was concerned. She had never been close to either of her parents, as they were on the road while she was primarily at home. He vowed to be there more for Aurora, but he could also relate to their decisions, seeing as how he was travelling the world doing the job that he loved. He was lucky enough that Aurora could travel with him and Steph. Marrying the boss's daughter definitely had its perks with that situation!

In 2002, Jaime secretly married her boyfriend of 2 years, Paul's fellow co worker Jeff Hardy. He, as well as everyone else in the world, never understood how they stayed together for 2 years, let alone get married. Jeff was, in Paul's opinion, was weird, unreliable, and unfocused, while Jaime was mature beyond years, had a college education, was an incredible skater, focused and smart. When it finally came out that they had eloped, Paul was furious. He thought that Jaime wasn't thinking things through, and told her he would be there for her when things didn't work out. Never in a million years did Jaime think her marriage wouldn't last. Jeff was not her first boyfriend, but her first boyfriend who truly cared about her. She saw a side of him that anyone rarely got close enough to see. He treated her with respect and love. A true southern gentleman, through and through. Jeff was Jaime's first lover, and never pressured her into anything she wasn't comfortable with. He showed her how a man should love a woman. Things were great until the summer of 2004. Jaime had gotten pregnant in April, which is what they were hoping for. They had been trying to have kids since they eloped, but it took over 2 years. When Jaime found out she was stunned, although they had been trying, it had been such a disappointment each month when it didn't happen. Jeff cried the night she told him she was pregnant and he spent the night talking to her stomach, caressing it and kissing it. Jeff had been released from the WWE in 2003, and he had started wrestling for TNA, which allowed him much more time to spend with his wife. Both Jeff and Jaime were happy he could be with her during her pregnancy.

Matt had been let go a few months before due to the Adam/Amy/Matt scandal. Jaime was at the show the night Matt came to attack Adam in the ring the first time, in July 2004. When Matt was escorted from the ring in handcuffs by numerous security guards, something inside her snapped. Call it hormones, protecting her family, or standing up for what she believed in, Jaime got angry. Shane and Vince were trying to have Matt arrested for jumping into the ring and attacking Adam. Vince was screaming and Shane was trying to convince the cops to take him to jail. Numerous superstars were hanging around, watching the commotion with Matt, Vince and Shane as well as the local police. Before she knew what she was doing, Jaime was arguing with Vince and Shane, shouting at them for their treatment of her brother in law. A crowd was forming around them, some to see if Matt Hardy would really be arrested for trespassing, but most to watch Jaime, as no one had ever seen her like this. Her normal, sweet, quiet demeanour changed into one of rage, anger and aggression. Jaime and Vince were arguing as Stephanie happened to come around the corner to witness her close friend having a verbal altercation with her father. Steph pulled out her phone and call her husband. "You'd better get back her to the entrance, and if you could bring some reinforcements, that might help" she said with a giggle. "What's going on?" Paul asked, as he was reading over the next nights Smackdown! Script. Stephanie continued to head over to Jaime and her father's direction and held out her phone for Paul to hear. "Do you hear that? Sounds to me like someone's hormones are out of control", she said with a chuckle. Paul shook his head. He knew it was his own fault for appointing himself her guardian/big brother. He just never thought he'd get so attached to the little younger girl. Well, she wasn't really little anymore, but back when she was 17 it never crossed his mind he'd be playing referee her to and his father in law. Paul sighed, "I'll be there in a minute Steph. ", he said and closed his phone. Paul began to jog down to the security entrance to try and pull his pregnant friend off of his father in law before someone lost a body part.

Paul ran into someone, literally on his way to the security entrance, and stumbled back. "Sorry man", he said, once stabilizing himself. "Where's the fire, boy?" a deep voice asked. Paul looked up and shook his head at the older man from Texas. "Seems your little princess is in the middle of a fight with my father in law", Paul said while rubbing his temples. A deep roar erupted from Mark's chest. "Well, this I definitely have to see", said Mark as he followed Paul to watch what was sure to be a performance, worthy of any pay per view event.

Mark and Paul had just come around the corner and could hear Vince yelling at Jaime now. Paul cringed as normally Jaime would shy away from any conflict. Vince yelling at her would surely have made her cry, but not this night. Jaime fought back yelling as loud as she could, trying to get her point across. As Paul and Mark made their way through the gathering crowd, Paul noticed the change in Jaime's body. The only real difference was the small curve of her belly, now that she was just over 4 months pregnant. She was wearing black yoga pants and a white t shirt that had a little bump poking through the cotton material. A hooded zippered sweatshirt overtop made anyone who didn't know her, not realize she was in fact pregnant. Paul got in between his father and law and the person he considered his little sister. He would have found her outburst amusing under normal circumstances, however, because this was so out of character for her, he was concerned about her getting worked up and the harm that could do to the baby. Paul began pulling Vince away from her, as Mark guided Jaime over to Matt, who was leaning handcuffed by a squad car, past some of the crates they used to store the ring when they were travelling. Jaime's face was red and flushed, her hands trembling slightly. Paul came over to where Mark, Jaime and Matt were. He grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. "Hey, you have to calm down", he said concerned. Triple H was a loud, rude, obnoxious male brute, while Paul Levesque was a sweet, caring, teddy bear. "Come on darlin, you know this isn't good for the baby", Mark said, pulling her into a hug. "I don't know why I'm so angry!! He KNOWS why Matt is here, so why in the hell is he acting like such an ass?", Jaime asked, tears filling her blue eyes. Paul laughed, "He's not acting like an ass, he IS an ass", Paul told her. Jaime put her hands on her face and took a deep breath. "I don't know what came over me", she groaned. "Hormones maybe?" Steph said as she joined the group. Jaime scoffed, while Paul, Mark and Matt let a smile cross their lips. "Ok, they aren't going to arrest Matt, but they are going to escort him from the building", Stephanie informed them. Jaime nodded and turned to face her brother in law. "I hope I didn't make things worse for you", Jaime said to him. Matt smiled. "I wish this was on video, I'm sure my nephew will get a kick out of his mother screaming at Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Everyone laughed, as Jaime rubbed her belly. "It could be a girl you know Matt", she said. "Nope, second generation superstar", Matt said indignantly. Jaime shook her head as an officer and Shane began to escort Matt to the back on the squad car to take him back to his hotel.

Paul, Stephanie and Mark went to go talk to Vince who was still pretty angry and Jaime turned to go sit down on one of the crates, and try to find her right mind. As she took her first step towards the crate, a sharp searing pain shot across her stomach. She gasped loudly, grabbing her rounded belly. Shane looked up from his conversation when he heard the noise, noticing that Jaime was now hunched over in pain. He ran past Matt, trying to get over to her. Jaime tried to even out her breathing but the pain only continued. Matt turned around and tried to run over to Jaime, but the officer thought he was trying to run away and tackled him to the ground. "Let me go, she's my sister!" he shouted, trying to get up off the ground. Paul, Stephanie, Vince and Mark all turned around when they heard Matt yelling and saw Shane trying to help her. Mark ran over to her as Vince told Stephanie to go get the company doctor. When Mark got to her he heard her say to Shane "It's the baby, call Jeff". Mark nodded to Shane, who ran over to Matt to get Jeff's number. The pain felt like something was slicing Jaime's stomach open. The pain was unbearable and Jaime felt her legs give out; she grabbed her stomach on instinct to protect the baby in case she fell, but Mark grabbed her in his strong arms. "Come on darlin', stay with me", he instructed her. That was the last thing she heard before she blacked out, praying that her baby would be alright.

That was the night her entire life changed for what she thought was the worse. She lost the baby and her relationship with Jeff, whom she was sure was her soul mate, fell apart. He became distant, he stopped showing up for shows in his new company TNA, and on December 26, while Jaime made her return to a WWE show to visit everyone for the first time since her miscarriage, Jeff filed for divorce. Jaime was served the papers in the hallway backstage, while talking to Dave Batista. Dave was Paul's best friend, and was fairly new to the company. Jaime liked him right away, he was almost shy, he wasn't stuck up and didn't think he was deserving of what he hadn't worked for. He watched every match every night, and would often re watch them when he got back to the hotel, trying to improve his technique so he could be the best.

A young man carrying an envelope walked up to Jaime and Dave, who were in the middle of a discussion about Dave's children, and how he felt terrible as his second marriage was now over and he was worried about how they were taking it. "Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt", the young man said, "I'm looking for Jaime Hardy, are you her?" "Yes, that's me, how can I help you?" Jaime asked offering him a smile. The man took the envelope he was carrying and handed it to her. "I'm really sorry about this, it's a part of my job I really do hate, but you have just been served." He told her, and gave her a sympathetic look. Jaime looked quizzically at the envelope and then at Dave. Dave looked at her with concern. He had heard about her marriage trouble with Jeff through Paul and hoped he was wrong, when he thought about the contents of the envelope. Jaime began walking towards the wall as she opened the envelope. She had no idea what was inside. She had heard the phrase "You have been served" on television before, but really had no idea what it all entailed. Dave started to walk away, not wanting to intrude on her personal life, but stopped when he heard her gasp. He turned around and saw her flipping through the pages that were stapled together with a confused look on her face. "I don't understand", he heard her mumble as she began reading the first page again. Dave stood behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. He glanced down and saw the words "Filing for Divorce, Jeff Hardy vs. Jaime Hardy. Reason for filing, irreconcilable differences". Jaime put her hand over her mouth; she could feel the bile rising in her throat. The tears were stinging her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Never did she think her problems with Jeff were this bad, it was something they could work through. Jeff apparently didn't feel the same way.

Dave took the papers from her hand and held her. She tried to struggle a little, but finally the tears began to fall, and she surrendered herself into Dave's embrace. She cried and cried until she physically couldn't cry anymore. She didn't realize it then, but Dave was now a part of her new life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! Here is another chapter...**

December 26, 2005 changed her life forever. The months leading up to that date were rough. Dealing with the emotions of the miscarriage and her marriage problems was incredibly difficult, but nothing prepared her for the emotional roller coaster that was to come. Jaime tried to talk to Jeff about the divorce, but he would return her calls. Matt tried to talk to him, but if had anything to do with Jaime, he would become stone faced, and walk away. As a result, Jaime began suffering from insomnia and depression. She refused to take any medications or speak to anyone about what she was going through. Why didn't they understand? The only thing wrong was that her soul mate wouldn't talk to her.

Stephanie and Paul had insisted she come live with them during this time. She had her own money, and her job, but they wanted to be there for her, in case she needed them. It was January 2006, and there was snow everywhere in Connecticut. Jaime spent most of her days skating or training, trying to exhaust herself in hopes that she would sleep through the night, but it never worked. If she could fall asleep, she'd never stay asleep for long. On this particular night, the clock read 3:23am. After tossing and turning for a good 40 minutes she gave up and went downstairs. The living room had a beautiful bay window that overlooked the expansive grounds that Paul and Steph owned. The moon was full and bright, casting a gentle glow over the snow. Jaime grabbed a blanket from the couch and curled up on the window sill to stare out at the peaceful scene in front of her. Her mind continuously replayed the events that had occurred over the past few years.

_Flashback_

_November 25, 2002_

_Jaime stirred in her sleep, a soft smile on her lips. She could feel a tickle on her bare arms, causing goose bumps to form on her delicate skin. Jeff was watching her sleep, his head propped up on his left hand, while his left traced soft patterns on her arm. She arrived at his hotel room late the night before, after spending a weekend with her girlfriends in Montreal. He truly didn't want her to go, but would never have told her so. She dropped everything for him if he needed her, and not wanting to be lonely was no excuse for her not to have a fantastic time with her friends. From the minute she was in the room he was on her, showing her how much he had missed her the last 3 days. He knew that he had found her, his soul mate, but he also knew of her reservations. Jeff was her first serious boyfriend. He was her first lover, which was something he took pride in. Knowing that he was all she knew gave him some sort of ego boost. He would do anything for her. She was his angel, his sweet angel. He smiled at his nickname for her. _

_She was 5"9, with legs so long, Stacy Keibler would be jealous. Jeff actually measured them one night, 43 inches long, while Stacy's were on 41.5 inches. Her long hair was never the same colour for more than a few months, which made Jeff believe it was true love. At this point it was a dark brown with caramel highlights that made her blue eyes pop against her creamy white skin. Her breasts were a natural 36B and so firm and supple. Her body was toned due to her skating regime that consisted of off ice training as well as ballet. She was the girl next door. She was the girl that everyone wanted, and she didn't realize how incredible she truly was. She thought that guys only went after the Diva type of girl, the type an average girl couldn't live up to. Girls who spent hours on their hair and makeup, who only ate salad and giggled like airheads when attractive men walked by them. Jaime was nothing like them. Her hair was usually in a pony tail or messy bun, she wore make up only when absolutely necessary. She exercised because she had to, not because she was trying to impress some guy or stick to what the media defined as beautiful. She wore sweat pants and flip flops instead of min skirts and stilettos, and couldn't pass a McDonald's or Burger King without stopping._

" _Morning", she said softly, brushing a loose strand of his purple and red hair off of his face. Jeff snapped back to reality at the sound of her voice and smiled at her. "Hi my sweet angel", he whispered before tilting his lips to capture hers in a kiss. She faintly moaned as he deepened the kiss, rolling his naked body back on top of her. When the kiss ended, he studied her delicate features for the millionth time. Her dark hair fanned out on the white pillowcase, her blue eyes staring into his soul. "I missed waking up with you when I was away", Jaime said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I missed it too", Jeff said seriously. "I hate being away from you, without you", he told her honestly. Jaime gave him a smile, causing him to smile at her in return. "I don't know how to make it, so that we're never apart", she confessed to him, gently stroking his cheek with her hand. Jeff raised his eyebrow up at her and smirked. "I know of one way", he trailed off. "And just how would we go about doing that?" Jaime asked. "We get married", Jeff said simply. He expected her to become tense with where he was intentionally pushing the conversation. He wasn't trying to make her uncomfortable, but honestly letting her know of his intentions to spend the rest of his life with her. The last time he brought up marriage, she excused herself and 10 minutes later he found her in the bathroom sitting on the side of the bathtub with her head between her knees trying not to hyperventilate. _

_Jeff closed his eyes, not wanting to see the look of fear on her face again. She hadn't said anything, and she couldn't move as she was pinned underneath him. He felt her take one of his hands and she brought it to his mouth and gently kiss it. "I thought about that a lot this weekend you know", Jaime confessed to him. Jeff's head snapped up as he opened his eyes to look at her. "Oh yeah?" he said, trying to control his breathing. His heart was pounding in his chest so loud he was sure she could hear it. He could not believe she didn't run away, and that they were actually having a conversation about it. She gave him a smile that made his insides melt. "Yeah", she said. "And what conclusion did you come to about marrying me?" Jeff asked. Jaime grabbed the pillow Jeff had previously been lying on, and propped it under her head, allowing her to be closer to him. " I think", she began, "that I could see myself married to you", she started to say, however the sharp breath Jeff had just taken threw her off what she planned to say. "Are you ok?" Jaime asked concerned. Jeff could only nod his head. He could not believe the words that just came out of her mouth. "What made you decide that?" he asked quietly, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. She looked at him, studying his features like she had so many times before. "I realized when we were away, that all I did was think about you, talk about you, wonder what you were doing, wonder what we would be doing if I was with you. I wondered what we'd do the next time we're together, "she continued. "I wondered what we'd be doing next year at this time, and the year after. It finally dawned on me that I was wondering what we'd be doing in like 10 years, and it was at that point it dawned on me. I don't want to be without you. I could see us at your house, me lying on the couch all big and pregnant, with you sitting at the other end rubbing my feet. I saw you holding our newborn baby, trying to soothe it in the middle of the night. None of that would likely happen if we weren't married", she finished. Jeff couldn't hide the smile on his face if he tried. He bent down to kiss her and placed her hands in his, entwining their fingers together. "You wanna have my baby?" he whispered to her. Jaime nodded, "Yeah I do", she confessed. An idea popped into his head. "So let's do it", he suggested. "Do what?" Jaime asked quizzically. Jeff stroked her cheek and looked straight into her eyes. "Let's... get... married", he said slowly and softly. Jaime chuckled a little and said, "When?" "Why not right now, today", Jeff suggested. Jaime looked at him taken aback by the last comment. "So we'd just get up and get married? In Georgia?" she asked him with a smile. Jeff nodded at her. "We could do it tonight, after RAW", he told her kissing her hands and then her knuckles. "No one needs to know, we could find, like a judge or justice of the peace or something", Jeff said. Jaime thought about what Jeff had just suggested to her. Get married. Today. Jaime sighed and closed her eyes. She was the responsible one; she thought things through, made sure it was organized to the best of her abilities. Jaime did not fly by the seat of her pants, that was Jeff. He showed her that life didn't need to be planned out, that if something gets thrown into your plans, you work with it, because it's happened for a reason. Jeff watched her expression. He knew her so well, he knew that this was not something she had planned on when she told him she could see herself getting married to him, at least not today. "Let's do it", he heard her say, breaking his though. Jeff stared at her. He couldn't have heard right. Jaime had to laugh at his expression, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She leaned forward a little, pulling his face closer to her own. "I want to marry you. Today", she said seriously staring into his piercing green eyes. Jeff couldn't speak. He wasn't sure his heart could take any more; it had gone from beating at an uncontrollable rate to stopping all together. "You'll marry me?" he finally asked, his voice shaking. Jaime smiled that sweet smile she always gave him. "Yes, I will marry you", Jaime told him. Jeff captured her lips in the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced in his life. Her soft lips caressing his own, his tongue exploring her mouth._

_They were married later that night, in their hotel room by a justice of the peace that Jeff contacted that afternoon. They kept their marriage a secret, knowing full well what the reactions of their friends and family would be. They constantly dealt with being judged based on their outward appearances, and Jeff didn't want his marriage getting out in the public. The both agreed that they didn't want the internet rumour mill going crazy, trying to information about Jaime._

_A few weeks later, Jaime was involved in a car accident, where she was knocked unconscious. When Jeff arrived at the hospital, they wouldn't let him see her, as he wasn't family. Matt and Paul arrived with Jeff at the hospital while he tried to get information or see her. Jaime's cousin, Leigh Ann was driving, but wasn't hurt and tried to tell him she was unconscious but otherwise alright. Jeff had the doctor backed against the wall and demanded to see her. "I'm sorry sir, but only immediate family is allowed in there with her right now", the doctor told him. "I am her immediate family!" Jeff yelled in frustration. Leigh Ann put her hands on his shoulders trying to calm him down. "Dr. Brown, isn't there any way he could see her?" Leigh Ann asked. The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, but its hospital policy that only immediate family can see her", he replied. Jeff didn't know what to, his hands were on his head, and he let out an exasperated sigh. Over the hospital PA, a code blue was announced in a room close to Jaime's. Jeff panicked thinking it was hers, and so did the others. The doctor turned to attend to the page, until Jeff pushed him against the wall. "She's my WIFE alright? Can I see her now?" Jeff growled. The doctor looked at him sceptically, while Matt, Paul and Leigh Ann stood there with their mouths open. Jeff produced the signed marriage certificate from his bag that he was carrying. The doctor read it and nodded his head for Jeff to follow him into her room. _

_When Jeff got into the room, his heart sank. She had a few bruises on her face, where it looked like her head may have hit the door frame. He sat at her bedside and took her limp hand in his, kissing it gently. He stayed keeping a vigil over for a few hours, until he fell asleep with his head on the mattress. In his dreams he could feel someone rubbing his head, brushing his hair out of his face; the gentle movements tickled him a little, startling him out of his dream. When he lifted his head off the mattress, Jaime was staring at him, with a slight smile on her face. "Hey", she whispered. Jeff leaned forward, resting his forehead on hers. "I was so scared", he whispered. Jaime giggled a little, and then winced at the pain in her ribs from her sudden movement. "What, you think you can get rid of your wife as easily as having me be in a car accident?" she teased. "If you want a new wife, you'll have to try harder than that", she laughed. Jeff smiled at her, kissing her forehead gently. "I don't want a new wife. I want you as my only wife", he said seriously. "Is Leigh Ann ok?" Jaime asked concerned. Jeff nodded his head, "Yeah she's fine, she's outside with Matt and Paul. I should go tell them you're awake", he said. Jaime nodded, her eyes feeling a little heavy. Jeff started to stand, but paused, remembering his behaviour before he was allowed in her room. "I, uh..." he started, sitting back down. "What is it baby?" Jaime murmured, fighting to keep her eyes open. "They know we're married", Jeff said bashfully. Jaime raised her eyebrow a little at him. "They wouldn't let me in here with you, because I'm not immediate family, so I told them, and showed them our marriage certificate", he said. Jaime gave him a lop sided grin. "Then I guess you have a LOT of explaining to do Mr. Hardy", as her eyes continued to close. Jeff laughed, and kissed her lips. "I guess you're right, Mrs. Hardy. I have a LOT of explaining to do", he said as he went to tell the others she was awake._

When the others found out that Jeff and Jaime were married, they were upset about how they went about doing it. They were happy for them, but each of the 3 questioned if this was the real thing, or if it would last. Unfortunately, as time would tell it, the marriage did not last.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all of your reviews!!!_

Jaime was startled out of her daydream by the sound of footsteps hurrying down the stairs. She heard the door on the main floor bathroom open, and the sounds of someone emptying the contents of their stomach. Jaime got up off of her makeshift window seat, and hurried to the bathroom. The light was on, and the door was ajar, with Stephanie on her knees in front of the toilet. "Are you alright?", Jaime asked quietly. Steph nodded her head, but continued to face the toilet. Jaime got a washcloth from the cupboard and wet it, passing it to Steph, who wiped her mouth, letting her hands hold her head up. "What did you eat last night? Something obviously didn't agree with you", Jaime told her, taking a seat on the cold tile floor. Steph shook her head. "Its not food poisoning", Steph whispered, but before she could say another word, she heaved out what surely was everything she'd eaten in the last week. "Did you eat any chicken? What about Chinese food?", Jaime asked again. Stephanie turned a little towards her childhood friend and gave a weak smile. "My stupid husband knocked me up", Stephanie said. Paul and Stephanie had found out a little over a week ago they were expecting their first child and they could barely contain themselves with the joy they felt. Both were worried how Jaime would take this, seeing as how she had lost her baby a few months before. Stephanie was going to wait to tell her with Paul, but seeing as how she was caught red handed, she knew she had to be honest. Jaime was quiet for a moment, taking it all in. She was happy for her two friends, undoubtably, but a part of her felt the slightest bit sad. Stephanie tried to talk,but her baby was dancing on her intestines, causing more of her stomach contents to come out. Jaime rubbed her back silently until she was through. "I bet you $200.00 its a girl", Jaime said softly. Steph smiled as she sat back and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. She wanted a little girl more then anything. Shane had 2 sons already, so she was really hoping to have a girl in the family. "I just really hope she doesn't have Paul's nose", Jaime said with a smirk. Stephanie looked at her for a moment, and then burst out laughing. When she finished she shrugged her shoulders. "We're rich, even if she does, she can get a nose job". Jaime smiled at her and helped her up off the bathroom floor, both of them heading back to their bedrooms to rest for another hour or two before they began their days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the weeks turned into months, Jeff made no attempt to contact Jaime. Jaime made no attempts to contact him, the confusion and hurt was still overwhelming. She remained close with Matt, who also had no idea what was going on in his brothers head. Matt told her once that anytime he brought up her name, Jeff would leave the room. Just before her 27th birthday, the WWE was in town, and Matt called Jaime to take her out for dinner for her birthday. He hadn't seen her in about 2 months, seeing as how she was no longer living with Jeff, and wasn't travelling with him. What he saw when he arrived at Paul and Stephanie's house shocked him to say the least. Her expression was dull and lifeless, there were dark circles under her eyes, and she looked like she'd lost a considerable amount of weight. "Its not polite to stare," she tried to joke. Matt's lips pursed in a frown. Never in his wildest dreams did he think she would look like this when he saw her. He didn't expect her to be happy and bouncing around, but she looked physically ill. "I'm sorry darlin', I just haven't seen you in awhile", Matt said trying to smile. Jaime gave him a knowing look. "You can say I look like shit Matt, it isn't anything I haven't heard recently", Jaime said. "You do look a little rough", he admitted. "Nothing some food won't fix though", he told her with a smile. Jaime tried to return the smile, but it was hopeless. Seeing Matt made her think of Jeff, and that made her think of all of the broken promises and dreams they shared. Tears began forming in her eyes, something that hadn't happened in quite some time. She thought it wasn't possible to cry anymore, there couldn't be any more tears left inside her, could there? Matt sighed and wrapped her in a tight hug, her frail form shaking against his body. Paul and Steph walked in the door and were greeted by the scene that they were all too familiar with, watching their closest friends heart break in front of them. Steph went over to her and convinced Jaime to go freshen up with her, Matt told her not to rush. Paul was still standing at the front door, his arms crossed across his massive chest. "I know that none of this is your fault," he began in a calm tone, "but you need to let your fuckin' brother know that I hold him responsible for this. I've watched her cry over his sorry ass for FAR to long. She is sick right now, can't you see? She doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep. She sits at that window every night staring out at nothing, because her HUSBAND filed for divorce without telling her why. You can let him know from me, that if I ever see him again, I will hurt him, more then he has ever hurt her", Paul said, pointing in the direction Jaime had gone. Matt shook his head in understanding.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a quiet dinner, with Matt doing almost all of the talking, he brought her back to Paul's house. There were a few cars in the driveway that weren't there when they left. The walked in to find Stephanie lying on the couch, her belly sticking straight up, and her feet resting on the arm rests. She tried to sit up, to no avail. At 5 months pregnant her belly seemed a little larger then it should have, more then likely because she was carrying the cerebral assains baby. At least, that's the way Paul told the story. Matt chuckled, and went over to help her up. Steph gave him a sheepish smile and thanked him. A roar of laughter erupted from the kitchen, and Stephanie rolled her eyes as she walked over to Jaime. "How was dinner?", she asked with a smile. Jaime gave a faint one back to her. "It was really nice", she said distantly. Steph tried to hide the sigh in her breath. She was hoping that a night out would bring her friend out of this depression. "Matt, I have to run upstairs for a minute, I need to give you something, can you wait a minute?", Jaime asked him. Matt raised his eyebrow, unsure of what she could possibly have for him. "Sure honey, take your time", he told her, as she made her way up the stair case. When she was out of sight, Matt sighed in frustration, rubbing his temples with his hands. Steph put her hand on Matt's shoulder. "How did it go?", she asked him, already knowing the answer. "She didn't eat, she didn't drink, she didn't talk...", he trailed off. Stephanie shook her head. "I don't know what's gonna happen to her Matt. It's like she's worse now, then before. Has Jeff said anything to you? Anything at all?", she asked, a pleading tone in her voice. "He won't even acknowledge her. Anytime I say her name, or dad does, he walks out of the room. I have no idea why he filled for divorce. After they lost the baby, he began distant. He spoke to Jaime, but after he stopped talking to her, he shut down." Another roar of laughter from the kitchen broke the somber mood in the hall. Stephanie and Matt walked into the kitchen too find an Evolution reunion of sorts. Ric, Paul, Randy, Mark and Dave were all sitting around the table drinks in hand, remising about their glory days as a group, while Mark stared at them in amusement. Ric stood up when they entered to give Stephanie a chair, who gratefully accepted. They offered Matt a drink which he gratefully accepted after his evening with Jaime. "How is she?", Paul asked him in a low voice. Rumours of the divorce were running wild back stage, but no one knew what the truth was. Jaime hadn't been seen backstage since that night back in December, and she virtually cut all communication with the outside world. Mark came by to find out for himself, just what in the hell was going on. Matt just shook his head as he drained the liquid from his glass on one long swig. Paul sighed and kissed Stephanie on her head as she rubbed her belly.

Upstairs, Jaime sat on her bed, staring at the 2 items in front of her. She knew everyone was concerned about her, hell, she was concerned about herself. She was tired of the thoughts that seemed to be taking over her life. It had been over 3 months since she had slept for more then 3 hours a night. All she wanted to do was sleep, but that was impossible. She would give anything to have 1 night of deep sleep, to shut her brain off, and relax into a peaceful slumber. The doctors had given her medication to help her sleep, and finally after weeks of not taking it, she tried it. That didn't even work. Jaime had this feeling that by giving these 2 items to Matt, it could vary well be the key to starting her life over again. The question was, could she do it?

As she came down the stairs, Jaime heard the voices in the kitchen, and a small smile played on her lips. She recognized some of the voices, and a feeling of comfort washed over her. She stood in the doorway, watching them, they were all grinning, as Ric told a story about some wild night they had in some run down dive bar, where the booze flowed freely and the women were easy. Mark saw her first, leaning against the door frame. He frowned as he studied her appearance. It was worse then he thought. She looked like an innocent child, not the 27 year old woman she actually was. He motioned for her to come to him. Jaime started to walk towards him, hesitating for a minute only. She was aware of how terrible she looked, and she didn't want everyone to see her and stare, or worse, ask her how she was. Her prescense was noticed by all, but Ric gave her wink, blew her kiss and continued with his story, to keep the attention off of her. Jaime walked over to Mark, and he pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his large tattooed arm around her, holding her close. Jaime placed an evelope on the table in front of Matt, the envelope had one word written across it "Jeff". Matt nodded, and put the envelope into his pocket. Matt stood up, explaining he had a late flight to catch and thanked everyone for the drink. He kissed Jaime goodbye, patting his chest to ensure he had the envelope with him.

Mark pulled her back to him, cradling her across his lap. Jaime snuggled into her gentle giant, who gently rubbed her back as the group continued with their tales. They continued talking for some time before Dave interupted the group, pointing at Jaime in Mark's arms. She had fallen asleep, and no one noticed. Mark sighed, as the group silenced. "I didn't realize it was this bad", he admitted finally. "It's worse then you can imagine", Paul told them. Everyone stared at her sleeping in her protectors arms. "We should put her in bed, hopefully she'll sleep tonight", Steph said standing up and stretching. "I'm afraid to carry her", Mark admitted. He had been nursing a bad back for some time, and didn't want to risk hurting her if his back gave out. "I'll take her", Dave offered standing up and walking around to Mark. He effortlessly scooped her up, and followed Stephanie upstairs. They walked into her room, as Steph pulled down the blankets. Dave delicately placed her on the bed, and pulled the blankets over her. He stroked her cheek for a minute before quietly saying to Stephanie "She didn't deserve this". Stephanie nodded as they walked out and closed the door. "I agree." She said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt arrived home in Cameron a few hours later around 11:30pm, and went directly to Jeff's house. Jeff was in his living room, and appeared to be drawing. Papers were scattered all over the couch, floor and coffee table. "Hey Matt", he greeted his older brother, not taking his eyes off his drawing. Matt didn't reply. He loved his brother, but the anger burning inside him was too much.

"I know we don't talk about this", Matt started, "but tonight, YOU are going to listen. I saw Jaime tonight." He said, low and even. Jeff looked up from his drawing and went to stand up. "Oh no, you are NOT walking away this time. You are gonna sit down and listen to what I have to say." The anger in Matt's voice was unmistakable. Jeff hadn't heard his brother use this tone with him in a very long time. "I'm not going to get into the fact that she's sick, that she's lost more weight then she could afford to lose, or the fact that she hasn't sleep in 3 months. What I am going to talk about is how you have broken her heart and killed her spirit." Jeff stared silently at his brother. "She's broken Jeff. I spent 4 hours with her tonight. She didn't smile once. She didn't laugh, she didn't tease me, nothing. She sat there, lifeless." Tears began to form in Jeff's eyes. The though of his sweet angel broken made his soul ache. "I think that whatever your reason was for filing for divorce was weak. A real man would have at least told his wife he wanted a divorce, you just sent her the papers one day. I love you, you're my brother, but right now, I can't stand to look at you", Matt said and stood up to leave. "Oh, I almost forgot", he said and pulled the envelope from his pocket. He extended his hand to Jeff, who wouldn't take it. "Fine then", Matt said, and threw the envelope on the coffee table in front of Jeff. Matt walked out of the house without another word.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff stared at the envelope for hours, never once touching it. He could see she wrote his name on it, and he was scared of the contents. No one would ever be able to understand why he did this. He did this FOR her. She was too good for him, he didn't deserve her. She had no idea he had a drug problem while they were married. It started off with pain medication, for all the bumps and spots he did in the ring. But then the effects started wearing off, so he went to harder drugs. The night she lost the baby, he wasn't there. Why? Because he was getting high. He couldn't live with the guilt. It consumed him. The only way he could forgive himself and get help was to leave her. The thought of telling her about his addiction killed him. He couldn't bare to look at her and see the disappointment he felt in himself. It was the only way he could deal with it, was to leave her. And now, the one thing he tried to avoid doing, he had done. He hurt her.

Finally, as the sun was coming up, he touched the envelope. He opened it up slowly, the scent of her perfume filled his nostrils, and he closed his eyes, remembering all of the times he breathed in her scent. Tears filled his eyes when he saw the contents. It was the divorce papers, signed. A part of him never though that she'd sign them. That same part of him didn't want her to sign them. He stared at her signature, tracing his fingers over it, wanting to feel her close to him. He tossed the envelope on the table, hearing it 'clunk'. He looked at it suspiciously, before picking it up again. He opened it and didn't see any more papers. Frowning, he went to put it back down wehn he saw something slide down the inside of the envelope. Jeff's hand covered his mouth, as the tears spilled from his eyes. He pulled it out of the envelope, the morning sun catching it in the right spot making it sparkle. Her engagement ring/wedding band. The symbol of their love for each other, she had given it back to him. It felt like a knife was slicing his insides apart. Jaime finally gave him what he wanted, and it was the worst possible feeling he could ever have imagined.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaime's eyes slowly opened, she felt exhausted. She rolled over closing her eyes, but it was no use. She was awake. It was dark outside she could tell, she sat up to look at the clock and gasped. It said it was 5:30am."_That can't be right",_she thought. Jaime remembered being in the kitchen, sitting on Mark's lap, and that was around 10:30pm the last time she looked at the clock. They must have carried her upstairs to bed. That meant she had been asleep for almost 7 hours!!! Jaime hadn't slept for more then a few hours since December. It was now March. Jaime stood up and headed downstairs to sit at the window, the same way she started her days everday.

As she went to go grab her favourite blanket from the couch, she noticed it was folded on the arm, the way she left it every day. She peered over, and noticed her blanket was wrapped around a large, muscular body. Jaime walked a few steps closer, before her brain could register that it was in fact Randy Orton, asleep on Paul's couch, wrapped in her blanket. She smiled faintly, and headed into the kitchen. The table was clean, however there were at least 5 empty bottles on the counter of whiskey and a few other types of liquor she didn't recognize. "_That explains the Legend Killer asleep on the couch"_, she thought to herself. Because she wasn't used to sleeping, her whole body felt out of order. She opened the fridge as she felt her stomach begin to rumble, but didn't see anything that interested her. Frowning, she began opening the cupboards rumaging around to find what her stomach desired. After closing the last cupboard she sighed. Nothing appealed to her. Unconsciously she rubbed her stomach as it continued to growl, gasping at what she felt. For years she had been training as a skater. Calculating what she ate and how much she exercised. Now mind you, Jaime was not worried to eat or gain what, but she always made sure she was healthy. Her body reflected this, her muslces firm and tight. 4 months ago she had washboard abs. Now she could feel her ribs. "_How did this happen?_", she thought to herself. Jaime quickly hurried to the bathroom to step on the scale. The last time she had weighed herself she was about 140lbs. At 5"9 she always thought she was too skinny, but it was because of her training. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she stepped on the scale. Jaime stood on the scale, unable to open her eyes and look down. If she looked at the numbers, she knew she would have to admit there was a problem. Its not that she didn't want to eat, she loved to eat. But she had no appetite. She was scared to see the toll the last 4 months had taken on her. "Are you gonna look at the numbers, or do I need to find another bathroom?", a voice asked, snapping her back to reality. Jaime looked to the door to see Randy standing there staring at her. His eyes were bloodshot, and he was leaning against the door. Jaime sighed, "Sorry, I'll get out of your way", she told him softly, getting ready to get off the scale. "Don't you want to look?", he asked her, steadying himself on the doorframe. Randy wasn't sure what he was suffering from could be classified as a hangover, when he was fairly certain he was still drunk. "You know how most girls are afraid of their weight because its going up in numbers?" Jaime asked him. Randy nodded. "I'm scared because I know mine's gone down. You see this?", she asked him, raising the hem of her shirt up a little and pointing to her ribcage. Randy again nodded his head. "I've never seen these before", Jaime told him, pointing to her ribs. Randy took a step into the bathroom, standing directly in front of her. He pointed to the scale. "I'll look for you", he told her. Jaime raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll look for you, and if its bad, I won't tell you, how's that?", he asked. Jaime thought about it for a minute. She stepped on the scale, and raised her head to stare at the white ceiling, not wanting to risk see her weight. "What did you weigh before?", he asked his voice sounding a bit softer. "140", Jaime replied. He was quiet for a moment and then told her to get off. Jaime put the scale back under the sink and looked at him. "Well, how bad is it?", she asked cautiously. Randy looked at, taking in what he saw. She was tall, a bit shorter then him, but still tall, 5"9 or 5"10 he guessed. Her blue eyes were dull, and the dark circles were prevelent. Her skin was pale and dull. He wouldn't claim to be her friend, but they had spent time together socially, and of course he knew her through Paul. Randy would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about hooking up with her before, but she was married. However, this was not the same girl he'd spent many nights thinking about. "Its lower", he told her, noticing how she sighed when he told her. "Thanks for looking. I'm sure most people are happy when they lose weight", she told him, trying to force a smile as she walked out of the bathroom, leaving Randy in there alone.

Jaime walked into the living room standing in front of the window. She didn't hear Randy come out of the bathroom, or back into the living room, which was his makeshift bedroom for the night. Her stomach growled again, reminding her she needed to eat. It was loud enough for even Randy to hear. "So here's the thing", Randy said to her, causing her to turn and face him. "I'm pretty sure I'm still legally drunk," he started giving her his famous smirk, "and the best way to sober up is to eat. What do you say we go get some food?", he asked her. Her stomach growled again, and she had to laugh, at the face Randy made. Jaime bit her lip, trying to decide what to do. She didn't know Randy all that well, and although she knew the whole company had an idea as to what she was going through, she just wasn't up to talking about it. "I promise, we'll just eat, you don't even need to talk to me", he told her, trying to relax her. Jaime nodded her head, after all, it was just breakfast. "Let me go get dressed, I'll be right down", she told him and headed towards the stairs. She got about halfway up when Randy said, "Oh, there is just one thing...". Jaime stopped and turned to him. "What's that?", she asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Paul and Stephanie and whomever else was asleep upstairs. "I'm pretty sure you're gonna half to drive", he told her, again with the smirk. Jaime smiled at him and shook her head as she went up the stairs to get dressed.

Paul and Stephanie got up around 7:30am, Paul groaning as he made his way downstairs. Steph just grinned at him, knowing that he wasn't feeling so hot this morning. Stephanie started to get breakfast ready and Paul went into the living room to check on Jaime, knowing where he'd find her. When he got into the living room, he was shocked to find that she wasn't there. Paul went back up the stairs to her room, hoping that maybe she'd still be asleep. Her door was closed but not all the way. He knocked gently and when he heard nothing he pushed it open. It was empty, and her bed was made. Paul was puzzled by this and went back down to the kitchen. Stephanie was sitting at the counter and was reading the paper and eating oatmeal. "How is she?", she asked, not really looking up from the paper. Paul stood at the counter and looked at his wife. "I don't know, she's not there", he said, trying to think about where she could be. Stephanie looked at her husband shocked. "What do you mean she's not there?", she asked. "Is she still asleep?", she asked hopefully. Paul shook his head no. "Her room is empty, but the bed is made he said frowning.

Just before Stephanie could ask her husband anything else, they heard the front door open and close. Paul and Steph looked at each other and both exited the kitchen quickly. Randy was laughing and Jaime was shhhshing him, reminding him that people were still asleep. Paul and Steph stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Jaime. She was smiling, genuinely smiling, and her cheeks looked like they had colour in them . Neither of them spoke, both staring at her. Jaime took off her coat and rubbed her full stomach. "I think I'm going to explode", she moaned to Randy. "Well, if I ate as much as you did, I'd explode for sure", he joked with her as she pretended to be insulted. "You ate?", Stephanie finally said. Jaime turned around, not realizing she had an audience. She nodded and looked at them sheepishly. She felt bad for Paul and Stepanie. For the last 4 months they had taken care of her, when they really needed to be focusing on the baby. "I'm sorry if I worried you", she told them, taking off her shoes. Paul folded his arms across his chest. He was staring at Randy, trying to figure out what his friend was up to. "I wasn't worried", Paul grumbled, as Stephanie snickered beside him. "Sure you weren't," she said giving Jaime a knowing smile. The 4 of them walked into the kitchen and Jaime sat down, suddenly not feeling so hot from all of the food she consumed. Paul laughed at her. "What in the hell did you eat woman?", he teased her. Jaime put her head down on the table. "Uh... a waffle with syrup, bacon... toast... home fries... and chocolate milk", she said groaning. Everyone laughed at her. "I think I know what those people on Survivor go through", Jaime said. "What do you mean?", Stephanie asked her as she stood to go get her oatmeal she didn't finish. "They eat nothing for what? Like 40 days? I bet the minute they get home, they gorge themselves on food, and then they're sick as a dog", she moaned. Paul laughed at her, as she tried to give him the evil eye.

The sat around in silence for a minute before Jaime attempted to stand up and get some ginger ale out of the fridge to settle her stomach. "Hey Steph, what time does Patricia start work?", Jaime asked her. "Patricia?", Stephanie repeated, unsure if she heard her clearly or not. "Patricia, Patricia?", Steph asked. Jaime looked at her, unsure of what the problem was. "Yeah, PATRCIA, what time does she start work?", Jaime asked again. "Whose's Patricia?", Randy asked Paul quietly. Paul shrugged his shoulders, the name was familiar, but he didn't know exactly who she was. "9am I think, why?", Stephanie asked with a sound of hope in her voice. "Do you think if I call her, she'll see me today?", Jaime asked thoughtfully. Stephanie squealed and jumped out of her seat. She threw her arms around her best friend, while Jaime stood there stunned. "What's this for?", she asked, hugging her back. "If you want to get your hair done, I KNOW you're feeling better!!!!", she shrieked. Jaime laughed as Paul and Randy shook their heads. "I'm gonna call her RIGHT NOW, and I'll make sure she has time to see you, I'LL PAY HER to see you", Stephanie ranted as she began looking through her purse for the number. Jaime laughed at Stephanie, and Paul stood up and walked over to her. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. Jaime hugged him back, and let him hold her. "I'm gonna be ok, you know", she told him softly. Paul ruffled her hair, which warranted a swat from her. "I know you are. We were all just really worried about you.", he told her honestly. "I was worried to", she told him. "I don't know why exactly, but somehow I feel different today", she told him. Paul could see it. It was a slight change, but she looked better. When she came in with Randy, she was happy, for the first time in months, she was happy. Paul stared at Randy, who was looking at Jaime. "God help me if Randy tries anything with her", Paul told himself.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks again for all of your reviews!!!_

A few weeks passed and Jaime continued to feel better every day. Every day she slept a little more and ate a little more. Paul and Stephanie were relieved to find their friend returning to the person she used to be. The only thing that concerned them now, was the amount of time Randy was finding to spend with her. He called all of the time, hoping that Jaime would answer the phone so he could speak to her. He pretended the reasons for his calls were to talk to Paul or Steph about "character development" or problems with the script, however he'd call when he knew Paul was at the gym, or before Stephanie got home, so he could talk to Jaime uninterrupted.

Paul was getting fed up with Randy's intentions. It was one day before Wrestlemania 22, and Randy should have been focused on his match against Rey Mysterio and Kurt Angle, however his mind was far from where it should have been.

Randy, Paul, Ric and Dave were in the hotel gym a few hours before the Hall of Fame Ceremony, getting in a final workout before the evening began. Randy had overheard Paul and Dave speaking, and he overheard Paul say that Jaime was in the hotel. "Is she coming tonight?", Dave asked as he spotted Paul, who was bench pressing. Paul grunted as he hoisted the heavy weight back into place and sat up to take a sip of water. Shaking his head he said "No. Steph's been trying to convince her all day, hell all week for that matter to come, but she's just not ready". Randy was running on the treadmill and frowned. He was hoping that she would come so he could try and get some alone time with her. Dave sighed as Paul stood up and moved to the next machine. "You said she was getting better though, right?", Dave asked as he followed Paul over to the cables. Paul nodded his head, and began the pull downs. "Yeah she is, every day a little more of her seems to return. I'm not sure what caused it, but I'm damn sure glad about it", he told Dave. "You think if someone else asked her, she might agree", Dave asked in a low voice. Paul raised his eyebrow as he studied his friend carefully. Dave held his hands up in defeat before Paul could even question him. "I just think what that Hardy kid did to her was wrong. She was always nice to me and even helped me when Angie and I seperated, I just want to help", Dave told him. Paul knew what Jaime was like, and Dave was right, she was there for anyone and everyone. "Sorry man, I'm just really protective over her. I just want to make sure she dosent get hurt again", he said finishing his last rep. Paul stood still for a minute and looked over at Randy who was just getting off the treadmill. "Maybe if someone else asks her to come, she might be more willing", Paul agreed. "Would you mind asking her?", he asked Dave. Dave shook his head no. "I'll go shower, and come by and ask her", he said, grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat off his face. "Thanks man, and good luck", Paul said. Dave walked out of the gym, saying goodbye to Ric and Randy. Ric came up to him and Randy joined a second later. "Where's he off to?", Ric asked taking a sip of water. "He's going to see if he can convince Jaime to come tonight", Paul told him, picking up his shirt and started to head for the door. "So he's asking her out?", Randy asked irritated. Paul immediately got his back up. He knew Orton's track record with women, he knew about his "indescretions" on the road while he had girlfriends at home, and the problems with the Diva's on the roster. Paul walked over Randy, getting in his face. "So what if he is?", Paul said to him, staring him down. Ric quickly got in between the two of them "Hey, both of you calm down. It dosent matter who asks her to come tonight, what matters is that she agrees to come." he said. Randy continued to stare at Paul, who was staring right back at him. "You're right", Paul said without blinking, and slowly stepped away, and walked out the door. Ric sighed and shook his head at Randy. "What Ric? What did I do?", Randy spat throwing his hands in the air. Ric shook his head and paused for a moment. "That's what you did. You're making this all about you, when it has NOTHING to do with you. She's not a challenge you have to conquor, she's a person. A person that has been through hell and back the past few months. You know what you need to learn about women?", Ric asked. Randy snorted, a smirk crossing his face. "What do I need to learn about women Ric?", he asked cockily. "You need to learn that its not about what you want from them. You need to learn how to put their needs, above your own, how they love you when no one else will. How they love you, when they shouldn't even love you", Ric said and walked out, leaving Randy to ponder what he said.

Dave walked out of Jaime's hotel room sighing as he closed the door. Paul was walking down the hallway to get a chocolate bar for his pregnant wife from the vending machine. The look on Dave's face said it all. "She said no", Paul said. It was more of a statement then a question. Dave nodded, "I tried man, but she said she didn't want to go, she's not ready yet", he told Paul. "Well, thanks for trying", Paul said. "I'm sorry, I wish she would have said yes", Dave told him as he walked back to the elevator to go get ready for the Hall of Fame ceremony.

Jaime sat on her bed in the hotel listening to music, trying to find something for an upcoming show she had to do. She had been listening all day, but had no luck. Sighing, she took off her earphones and stretched her back. From all the years of skating, her back gave her the most problems. The muscles in her lower back were strained to the point of being irrepairable. She got up to continue stretching when there was a knock at her door. Jaime walked into the hallway and opened the door. Randy was standing there in a black suit and tie, his arms resting on either side of the door frame. "I know, I know, I look good", he smirked, adjusting his tie. Jaime rolled her eyes and gave him a smile. She was sure how to describe her relationship with Randy, but she would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy being with him."You look alright", Jaime told him, shrugging her shoulders and walking back into her room, causing Randy to hold his hand out to keep the door from closing. "Alright? I look just alright?", Randy asked following her into her room. Jaime's back was to him, a smile forming on her lips. "Yeah, you look alright. Its not like I've never seen you in a suit before you know", she told him, as she busied herself with searching through her suitcase for something. Randy smiled as he watched Jaime trying to ignore him. He loved that she wasn't like other girls that he met, that fawned all over him. She was not impressed by his status as a WWE superstar, a third generation superstar at that. "Well, I think I look pretty fuckin' awesome if I do say so myself", Randy told her as she grabbed her brush from her suitcase. Jaime shook her head at him and proceeded to walk into the bathroom to brush her long brown hair.

Randy followed her into the bathroom and watched her for a minute. "You look good you know", he told her honestly, letting his hands rest in his pockets. Jaime stopped and turned to look at him. "Thank you. I feel better, everyday it gets a bit easier", she told him. "So, I've been thinking.." Randy started, before Jaime interrupted him. "Now Randy, what did I tell you about thinking?", she teased. Randy smiled and walked up to her. "There isn't much that could make me look better tonight, but I do believe I can think of one thing that would make me the envy of every guy at the ceremony", he said seriously. Jaime gave him a quizzicle look, before returning to her task of brushing her hair. "And what do you think that is?", Jaime asked him looking at his reflection in the mirror. Randy gently grabbed her hand, taking the brush from it, and turning her to face him. He took a deep breath, unsure of himself for the first time in a long time. "Having you be my date. That is the only thing that could make me look better then I already do, and that would definetly make everyone else jealous", he told her, cupping her face in his hands. Jaime looked down unable to meet his intense gaze. Paul, Stephanie, Dave, Mark, even Matt had tried to get her to agree to go out for the night. She wasn't ready. Her divorce from Jeff had just finalized, and Randy was talking about her being his date? It didn't feel right. "Randy, I .. "she started to talk, but Randy silenced her with a finger over her lips. "Its just for a few hours. I promise to sneak you in the side door, right as the show is starting, so you won't have to talk to anyone. The minute its over, I will bring you back here. No mingling, no schmoozing, I promise. Besides, I'm really not doing this for you, I'm doing it for me. If I walk in there with the most beautiful girl in the world, I get bragging rights for at least the next week", he kidded with a smile. Jaime gave him a small smile, tucking her hair behind her ears. "I just can't do it Randy", she said softly and walked out of the bathroom.

At that moment Randy felt something inside him, in the pit of his stomach. He felt sad, not for himself but for her. In his entire life, Randy Orton had never really felt bad for someone else. Was this what Ric was talking about? Putting someone else's needs ahead of your own. He sighed and walked back into the room. She was standing in front of the window, her arms crossed over her chest. Randy walked up behind her and cautiously put his hands on her tiny shoulders. Letting his hands slide down her arms slowly, he wrapped his massive arms around her. At first, Jaime tensed up. She hadn't been touched by a man other then Jeff in over 5 years. Paul and Mark had hugged her, but there was something different in the way that Randy touched her, gently carassing her arms. She relaxed a little into his embrace and Randy was relieved. He kissed her on the head. "2 hours. I promise to have you back here in 2 hours.", he said softly into her ear. Jaime closed her eyes. Part of her wanted to go, to do something social, to be normal again. But the WWE was a tight family. Everyone knew that Jeff had left her. Everyone knew that she had gone into some sort of depression. Just thinking about the stares and whispers was enough to make her want to run and hide in the bed. "Don't make me bring out the big guns", Randy said, a smile forming on his lips. Jaime turned around and looked at him questioningly. "If you agree to come with me, for 2 hours, I will bring you back here, to your room, and then go out myself and bring you dinner." he told her with a full grin on her lips. "Dinner huh?", she asked softly, wrapping her arms around herself again. Randy nodded, "And its not just any dinner. I did a little research, and I'm pretty sure I can get you to say yes", he told her confidently. "I will take you, no, I will bring to you directly, Taco Bell", he told her smugly. Jaime raised her eyebrow at him. "Who told you?", she asked suspiciously. Randy laughed, "I cannot reveal my sources", he told her proudly. Jaime smiled at him. He was nothing like she thought. Sure he was arrogant, but there was something else about him. He never treated her like she was sick, or depressed, like everyone else. He didn't baby her or smother her. Jaime knew everyone was just worried about her, but it was overwhelming at times. Randy acted like a person, a regular person to her, and that was what she appreciated. Jaime bit her lip in thought, and then let out an exasperated sigh. She sat down on one of the armchairs and let her head rest against the back. Randy walked over to her and sat on the coffee table in front of her. "So, do we have a deal?", he asked, holding out his hand, as if to shake it. She was quiet for a minute. "I don't have anything to wear", she told him honestly. All she brought to Chicago were sweats, and t shirts, her normal attire. Randy grinned that grin he was famous for and walked towards the hotel room door. He opened the closet and began looking for something. "Aha! Here it is!", he said triumphantly, and pulled out a garment bag on a hanger. He walked back towards her and handed it to her. "What's this is?", Jaime asked him, trying to peer into the bag. "Go put in on", he ordered, "You have 20 minutes", he told her, and gave her a gentle push towards the bathroom. Jaime hesitated for a moment, but then proceeded to the bathroom to change.

12 minutes later, the bathroom door opened. Randy was sitting on her bed, his back resting against the headboard, flipping through the channels on tv. Jaime quietly left the bathroom and walked into the bedroom. "Randy?", Jaime asked softly. Randy didn't hear the bathroom door open, and was surprised at the sound of her voice. When he looked towards where her voice came from, he felt his mouth go dry. Standing there in a strapless pale green, silk chiffon dress, that hugged her breasts, and then flowed loosely to just under her knees. The dress appeared to have two layers, the pale green top, and a light pink underneath, and peaked out at the bottom. Her hair was straight and the top was pulled back, to keep it out of her face. Her makeup was soft and pretty, her lips were a soft pink shade that complimented the dress. Randy stood up and walked towards her. She looked like an angel. A sweet, innocent angel. "I can't get the top zipped up, can you help me?", she asked quietly. Randy nodded and licked his lips, hoping that would bring moisture back into his mouth. Jaime turned around, and swept her hair over one shoulder, allowing him access to the zipper. Randy wiped his hands on his coat. Suddenly they were clammy and he didn't want her to feel it. The dress was open just a little, enough for him to know she wasn't wearing a bra. Randy closed his eyes and did up the dress, trying to think about anything either then her not wearing a bra. "Thank you", Jaime said, fixing her hair. "You look beautiful Jaime", he told her honestly. Randy knew he was a charming man. He would say or do anything to have women fall at his feet. This time however, he meant exactly what he said. Jaime gave him a little smile. "I just need to find a pair of shoes, then we can go", she told him, and went to walk to her suitcase. Randy caught her hand in his own, startling her. "I think there are shoes in the closet for you", he told her. "Did you get all of this for me?", she asked him incredulously. "I had some help", Randy told her with a smile. "Like a fairy godmother?", she said sarcastically with a smile. "More like a pregnant fairy godmother", Randy said, returning the smile.

Jaime nodded and went to the closet. Sure enough there was a pair heels waiting for her. She put them on, as Randy held her arm to steady her so she wouldn't fall. "Are you ready?", he asked her, a hint of concern in his voice. Jaime gave him a slight nod, as she grabbed her room key, and Randy put it in his pocket, since she didn't have a purse. They walked to the elevator in silence. When the elevator arrived and the doors opened Jaime looked at him. "I don't just want regular fries with my dinner. You'd better be getting me fries supreme", she told him. Randy laughed, and shook his head, as he ushered her into the elevator.

Paul, Stephanie and Linda all sat in the front row. Stephanie kept checking the doors, hoping Randy would be able to convince Jaime to come. Steph knew that Paul was not crazy about Randy hanging around her, but she was hoping Randy would be able to convince her to come. "At least we convinced her to come to Chicago", Paul said to her, trying to find the positive in the situation. Stephanie rubbed her growing belly and nodded sadly. Paul put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her on her temple. The ceremony was scheduled to begin in 3 minutes, and the producers were running around ensuring everything was in place.

Randy and Jaime found a side entrance to the theatre, and Randy opened the door for her. Jaime took a deep breath as Randy took her hand in his own. He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it. "You can do this", he told her, looking into her eyes. Jaime nodded her head. Randy continued to hold her hand as he briskly walked into the theatre, guiding her to his seat. Jaime kept her eyes focused on the back of Randy's head. Dave and Ric were sitting behind Paul in the second row. "I don't believe it", Ric said, causing Dave and Paul to turn and look at him questioningly. Ric pointed to the youngest member of Evolution who was trying to sneak into his seat, and the beautiful date he had behind him. Paul, Dave and Stephanie stared at Randy, who had a shit eating grin on his face as he and Jaime quickly got into their seats. He let Jaime go in first and he took the aisle seat. When they sat down, Jaime was wringing her hands together nervously. "Relax", he whispered to her as the music began, signifying the start of the show. Jaime took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She placed her hands in her lap, and gave Paul and Stephanie a smile when they looked at her. Randy reached over, and grabbed her delicate hand, entwining his fingers with hers, and resting it on her lap. "Only 1 hour and 57 minutes to go", he whispered in her ear, causing her to smile at him.

Halfway through the show, Jaime had to admit she was enjoying herself. There was a commercial break, and Mark approached her. Randy stood up, and let Mark sit in his seat for a minute. "Ya, look beautiful darlin' ", he told her, kissing her on her forehead. "Thanks 'taker", she told her with a smile. Mark laughed. Rarely did she call him anything but Mark, but every now and again she'd surprise him and call him Taker. "You know me, I don't interfere in your life", he told her seriously. Jaime nodded. "Just be careful with him," Mark said, nodding his head in Randy's direction. "I'm glad he got you out tonight, but I'm not too crazy about him", he said seriously. Jaime frowned a little. "He's never done anything to me Mark. Maybe I don't know him all that well yet, but so far, he's been nothing but kind... cocky, but kind", Jaime said with a smile. Mark nodded his head. "If he hurts you, I'll kill him", he told her and got up. Jaime sighed, as Randy sat down. "You ok?", he asked her concerned. "I'm fine", she replied, looking down at her hands. Randy gave her a concerned look, and rested his hand on top of hers. Jaime sighed again, and slowly scooted over closer to Randy, resting her head on his right shoulder. "Thank you for making me come here tonight Randy", she said softly. Randy kissed her head, as the show returned from the commercial break, both of them focusing on the reason they were there in the first place.

The show ended at 11pm and they stood to make their exit. Randy led the way, go exit the way they came in, unfortunately they're great escape was blocked. It was blocked by an animal and the cerebral assasin. "Orton", Dave said nodding his head in acknowlegement, before looking down at Jaime and flashing her a killer smile. "You look stunning", he told her, bending down to kiss her on the cheek. Jaime blushed a little at the compliment. "Thanks Dave, you look great too", she told him. "And I'm what, chopped liver?", Paul complained, but with a smile on his face. "Nice monkey suit", she told him. Paul laughed and gave her a hug. "Sorry to cut this short boys, but I made a promise, and if I don't have her back in her room in... oh, 6 minutes and 38 seconds, I don't think she'll ever trust me again", Randy told Paul and Dave as he grabbed Jaime's hand and led her out of the theatre.

"I don't know what he's trying to pull, but I don't like it", Paul said to Dave with a frown on his face, as he watched Jaime try and keep up with Randy.

Randy fulfilled his promise, bring Jaime back to her room by 11pm. He took the cardkey from his pocket and opened the door for her. She walked inside, kicking off her shoes, expecting Randy to follow. She turned her head and noticed him still standing at the threshold. "Aren't you coming in?", she asked quizzicly. Randy shook his head. Jaime walked a few steps towards to the door to meet him. "I believe there was a second part of our deal. You followed through with yours, now I have to pay up.", he told her. Jaime raised her eyebrow, as if deep in thought, trying to remember what he was talking about. Her hand flew up to her mouth and she practically squealed with excitement. "TACO BELL!!!", she exclaimed. Randy had to laugh. Never in his life had he heard of anyone squeal about Taco Bell. "Tell me what you want, I'll go get it for you", he told her softly, brushing a piece of loose hair from her face. "You don't have to go get it for me, we could go together and eat there", she told him. Randy studied her for a minute and spoke what he was thinking. "If we go out together, for dinner, to a restaurant, that could be misconstrude as date". "I go to restaurants for dinner with Paul all of the time, and its not a date", she said simply. "What if I want it to be a date?", Randy said without thinking. He hadn't meant for that to come out, and hoped that she wouldn't shut down and stay in her room for the rest of the night. Jaime stared at him, not sure of what to say to him. An uncomfortable silence happened as Jaime stepped into her room and closed the door. Randy closed his eyes, and ran his hands through his hair. He hadn't meant to upset her, it just slipped out. He loosened his tie and started to walk towards the elevator to go to his room, when he heard her door open and she stepped out. Her hair was no longer down, but in a ponytail, and somehow she had managed to put on a pair of flip flops. She closed the door and walked up to him, linking her arm through his. "If you were to take me to Taco Bell on a first date, I'd rat you out to the internet fansites", she told him with a smirk on her face, as they headed towards the elevators. Randy laughed out, and pulled her in for a hug as they waited to go downstairs.

When they arrived on the ground floor, Randy wrapped his arm protectively around her shoulders as they walked through the lobby to the valet to get his car. It was March and Chicago was still cold. Well, it was still cold to a thin girl wearing a strapless dress and flip flops. Jaime shivered a little when the cold hit her skin. Randy noticed and took off his suit jacket and helped her into it. "You're gonna need to eat a lot of tacos for this to fit better Princess", he said to her. "I'm pretty sure you are going to be sick when you find out how much I can eat there. Its disgusting really", Jaime told him shaking her head. "I cannot wait to see this", he told her laughing as the valet brought his SUV to the front door. Randy helped Jaime in and then walked around the truck to the drivers side. "Hey Randy?", Jaime asked when the followed the valets instructions to the nearest Taco Bell. "Yeah?", he replied glancing at her. "Thank you for tonight. I'm really glad I went with you", she said, snuggling further into his jacket. Randy reached over to take her left hand, and brought it to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles. "Thank you for coming with me", he told her honestly. The two drive in silence the rest of the way. Jaime stole occasional glances at him as he drove. He couldn't be as bad as Mark thought, could he?


End file.
